¿Apostamos?
by Hojaverde
Summary: Los slytherin son adictos a las apuestas. En la fiesta de aniversario Hogwarts, Diez años después eso no ha cambiado. ¿Apostamos? Slash! HPDM


DISCLAIMER: Tooodo de Rowling.

-------------

**¿Apostamos?**

---------------

Ridículo. Patético. Espantoso.

Draco Malfoy mortificaba su buen gusto manteniendo su mirada en el centro del Gran Salón, con un claro rictus de asco en su rostro. Entre trago y trago de firewhisky se preguntaba por qué demonios estaba allí, en la estúpida fiesta de "Diez Años Después de Hogwarts. Promoción 1998". La respuesta estaba clara, y se culpaba una y otra vez de morder siempre el anzuelo que cierta persona le tendía. Con la misma obstinación de todas las veces anteriores, se prometió que nunca jamás volvería a pasar.

Apoyado en la que ya era por derecho propio su columna desde que había entrado al salón, Draco intentó clavarse en las retinas la razón por la que no volvería a pisar una de esas ridículas fiestas de aniversario, sin olvidar tampoco los pendones horteras que decoraban el techo, con un escudo ecléctico, mezcla de las cuatro casas, y la palabra _fraternidad_ escrita en letras escarlata, verde, azul y dorado.

- ¿Te diviertes?

Los ojos castaños de Blaise chispearon desde el otro lado de la columna, casi tanto como su sonrisa. En su mano sostenía una copa de aspecto refinado, que podría contener cualquier tipo de bebida sibarita.

- Estoy atónito de diversión¿no me ves?

La risa de Blaise tenía ese deje típico de anticipada victoria, que provocó una corriente helada en la espina dorsal de Draco. El rubio lo disimuló como pudo con un nuevo trago de su copa. Bastante bien conocía las artimañazas de su mejor amigo. Éste le señalaba en ese momento el centro del salón, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta ya del esperpento que allí se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Sólo los cándidos leoncitos se podrían haber puesto con un juego como ése con casi treinta años.

Draco ahogó una náusea cuando observó cómo Hermione salía al centro del círculo entre los vítores de sus compañeros de casa.

- También hay unos cuantos hufflepuff.

- Sí. Aunque he visto a dos Ravenclaw escapando a carreras por la puerta cuando Thomas les preguntó si querían participar.

- Ya decía yo que los ravenclaw siempre me habían caído mejor. Espera … ahí va lo mejor.

Era el turno del héroe del mundo mágico. Hermione le había cedido el pañuelo, y ahora era Harry Potter el que salía al centro del círculo, dando manotazos al aire y agitando la tela blanca por encima de su cabeza, mientras intentaba coordinar el movimiento de sus piernas. Draco observó sus torpes pasos con atención y una mueca sarcástica en los labios, después chasqueó la lengua y apuró su copa hasta el fondo.

- Cualquiera diría que ése nos quitó a Voldemort de encima.

Blaise, que no había perdido detalle de los gestos de Draco, suspiró teatralmente y también dio buena cuenta de su combinado.

- Cualquiera, sí. Aunque, al menos, ha mejorado con la ropa.

Draco ya lo había notado, pero no pensaba hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Que Potter llevase por fin los vaqueros en su sitio, marcando sutilmente su trasero, o que la camiseta fuese de su talla, insinuando los músculos de auror que probablemente había desarrollado, no eran cosas que mereciesen un gasto de saliva por su parte. Casi con desgana, le vio entregar el pañuelo a un rubio que no era él, y que se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo cuando se sintió el elegido del Niño-Dorado.

- Tanta estupidez me enferma … Por cierto¿qué hace Creevey aquí? No es de nuestro año.

- Draco, Draco … ¿en qué mundo vives? Es la pareja de Neville.

- ¿¡Longbottom!? Merlín, Blaise … ¿qué coño hago yo en esta fiesta?

- ¡Pero creí que ya lo sabías! Es el pago de tu última apuesta perdida.

Draco frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y a partir de esa noche, tendría mucho más tino en lo que apostaba con su amigo. O mejor, no apostaría, a no ser que se tratase de galeones. "Hacer cualquier cosa que quieras" no estaba ya dentro de las posibilidades.

- Hablando de apuestas, _mio caro_, ya he resuelto la última.

El rubio se giró tan rápido que parte del firewhisky se escurrió por el cristal de su copa.

- No …

- Me temo que sí.

- De ninguna manera¡no te creo!

- Hace apenas quince minutos, en el escobero de Hooch - con una mueca de dolor, Blaise se acarició la espalda - No me preguntes, debía de ser una fantasía pendiente de sus años en Hogwarts.

- Pero no puede ser …

- Si yo fuera la Weasley, no bailaría con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, puede arañarse con los cuernos.

- Necesito verlo.

- Sabía que dirías eso. Toma.

El italiano le tendió una esfera con neblina en su interior. Al contacto de su varita, la masa gaseosa se fue transformando en una sucesión de imágenes esclarecedoras. En la mayoría, Ernie Macmillan sudaba, jadeaba, se retorcía y babeaba el nombre de Blaise, mientras éste le daba un repaso contundente contra la pared, sin apenas decir palabra. Draco agitó la esfera, que de inmediato recobró su aspecto original, y se la pasó a Blaise malhumorado.

- ¡La madre que te parió!

- Sí, creo que mi madre tiene mucho que ver en mi encanto natural - Blaise tomó la esfera y la guardó en su bolsillo - Y no me vengas con que he usado imperio o amenazas macabras. Mi varita la tienes tú.

Era cierto. Blaise le había pedido que se la guardase en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta, algo que le había extrañado. Ahora ya sabía cuál había sido el motivo real. De todas formas, era bastante idiota insinuar que Macmillan había sido obligado a abrise de piernas esa noche. Todo lo contrario, parecía encantado de tener que hacerlo por la forma en que pedía "más, más y MÁS".

- Está bien, tú ganas. No sé cómo demonios lo haces …

Blaise sonrió encantador y, acercándose un poco más, recorrió con sutileza el cuello de Draco con sus labios, hasta llegar a su oreja, donde su susurro consiguió erizar el vello de los brazos del rubio.

- Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

- Blaise …

Sin dejarle terminar la frase, que bien podría haber acabado con un "llévame al escobero", el italiano se apartó satisfecho.

- He ganado. Así que quiero mi premio.

- ¿Ahora?

- Ahora mismo.

Draco suspiró resignado. Ahí estaba otra vez, a punto de hacer algo que, con toda seguridad, no quería hacer.

- Suéltalo.

- Ve a jugar con los leoncitos.

Silencio.

Por un momento, Draco no pudo articular palabra. Sólo consiguió volver a mirar a todos aquellos neuróticos dando palmas al bailarín de turno con su estúpido pañuelo.

- De ninguna manera. Yo a esos no me acerco.

- Es mi premio, Draco. No puedes negarte.

- ¡Prefiero un crucio!

- Lástima, yo no prefiero eso.

Draco se giró desesperado hacia él y le agarró por los hombros, casi suplicando.

- Blaise, te daré lo que quieras, mil galeones, mi propiedad en Capri, te…

- Tengo dinero de sobra y varias casas en Italia, Draco.

- ¡Te regalo los pantalones de piel de dragón que tanto te gustan!

- Sabes que me gustan puestos en ti.

- Pues … pues … ¡seré tu esclavo sexual una semana!

- Draco …

- ¡Un mes!

- …

- ¿Un año?

Blaise tomó sus labios con fuerza consiguiendo hacerle callar y luego aflojó la presión poco a poco, hasta soltarle. Por un momento, Draco pensó que ya había conseguido convencerle de que ser su esclavo sexual durante un año era un premio muy considerable. Pero el italiano le miró retador y luego le dio la vuelta, para finalmente empujar su espalda.

- Ve allí. Ahora. Y deja a nuestra casa en buen lugar, Draco.

A Draco la orden le sonó como una condena perpetua en Azkabán.

Con miles de dementores.

------------------

El camino que había escogido para llegar al centro del salón era el más largo, y le había permitido hacer tres paradas, una en cada mesa de bebidas. Desgraciadamente, su tolerancia al alcohol era bastante alta, y hubiese necesitado algo más fuerte que media docena de firewhisky para no sentirse mortificado de vergüenza cuando se vio intentando hacerse un hueco en aquel corro de gente hilarante.

Como buen estratega, decidió que el sitio más alejado de la comadreja sería el más aconsejable. Lejano a Potter, por supuesto, y sin tener al lado a ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación. Cuando vio a dos hufflepuff juntos, Draco vio el cielo abierto, y se metió entre los dos.

Decir que todo se había paralizado con su llegada sería exagerar un poco. El alcohol consumido en aquel grupo, pareció ser más que suficiente para que sólo le dedicasen varias miradas de incredulidad, alguna de desprecio, y que Seamus Finnigan abandonase el cotarro. "Tanto mejor" pensó Draco, mientras permanecía allí de pie, sin moverse apenas, viendo cómo en el centro, Padma Patil retomaba su supuesta danza del vientre con un solo velo.

Por un momento, Draco pensó que no iba a ser difícil. Únicamente tenía que permanecer allí, viendo cómo esos idiotas seguían con su jueguecito hasta que se cansasen. Nadie lo iba a elegir, de eso estaba seguro, y por si acaso había algún temerario cerca, Draco se hacía el loco cuando tocaba pasar el relevo a otra persona, mirando hacia otro lado, o fingiendo que se recolocaba los cuellos de la camisa o se ataba el zapato.

Sólo había un inconveniente: la mirada de Potter. Parecía ser el único que seguía prestándole atención después de su provocadora intromisión slytherin. Y lo hacía de una manera tan perseverante, que Draco tenía que forzarse a no enfrentar su mirada y preguntarle, como un niño de diez años, si tenía algún problema con su cara. Ver a Ginny de nuevo agitándose en el centro con el pañuelo por encima de sus invisibles cuernos, le devolvió repentinamente la presencia de ánimo.

Eso, hasta que la pelirroja, con movimientos que pretendían ser sensuales y se quedaban en pura sexualidad, le pasó el pañuelo a su ex. Y el pato mareado que era Harry Potter inició otra demostración de su talento en el mismo epicentro del círculo.

Draco no quería mirarle, de verdad que no quería. Pero sin saber muy bien por qué, levantó la mirada y comenzó a recorrer la ancha espalda que tenía delante. La camiseta era fina y el movimiento de los músculos se dibujaba con total claridad, mientras el moreno agitaba los hombros. Las puntas de su cabello, algo largo, se escurrían por su nuca, húmedas, al igual que su flequillo, que empezaba a pegarse a su frente, algo que Draco apreció cuando Harry hizo una extraña torsión hacia atrás antes de volver a girarse. Definitivamente, esos vaqueros sí eran su talla adecuada y no los que había llevado en sus años de Hogwarts. Sin apretar demasiado, insinuaban su trasero de una forma que a Draco le daba ganas de extender la mano y tocar.

Fue en ese momento cuando se obligó a dejar de mirar. Apreciar su mejoría ostensible en la elección de su ropa era una cosa, pero querer "tocar" lo que había debajo de ella, era algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Y Draco odiaba las cosas que estaban fuera de lugar, como él allí de pie dentro de aquel maldito corro, que definitivamente alteraba la función hormonal.

No miraría y punto. No había nada que mirar. Los pendones antes monstruosos, pasaron a ser algo digno de atención, y la noche se veía realmente bonita desde el techo invisible del Gran Comedor. La Osa Menor, la Mayor… Draco se preguntó si podría encontrar su estrella.

_Vamos a ver … estaba …_

- ¡Hey, Malfoy!

_Cerquita de Orión y al norte de Hércules, creo…_

- ¡MALFOY!

_Mierda …_

Se había atrevido. Oh sí, el maldito Potter lo había hecho. Le estaba llamando a él, y él no quería mirar. ¡Pero no le tenía miedo a un gryffindor! No iba a quedar de cobarde otra vez. No diez años después. Así que Draco bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los descaradamente verdes ojos de Potter, apenas a medio metro de los suyos. El condenado pañuelito ondeaba en su mano, un poco más abajo, tendido hacia él. Y una sonrisa retadora lo coronaba.

- ¿Quieres jugar? Veamos qué sabes hacer, Malfoy.

- No pienso salir, Potter. Búscate a otro.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces, Malfoy¿Ahora te da miedo¿Tal vez estás impresionado?

- Vete a la mierda. Yo no tengo miedo de una panda de inmaduros como vosotros.

- Pues coge el pañuelo y sal al centro.

- ¡No quiero!

Draco no había pretendido sonar como un niño de cuatro años, pero lo había conseguido. Potter había alzado la ceja con superioridad y luego había esbozado una sonrisa de triunfo, que sentó al rubio como una patada en el estómago. Las palabras siguientes casi le causan una úlcera.

- Nada que me sorprenda, sigues siendo un cobarde.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, Draco vio cómo el moreno se giraba y caminaba hacia el centro de nuevo, buscando ya un nuevo sucesor a quien dar el pañuelo. Las risas del grupo y algún que otro abucheo dedicado a su persona, acababan por completar el cuadro de su último apocamiento. De reojo pudo ver a Blaise, apoyado aún en la columna y atento a todo lo que sucedía, seguramente aguardando su salida al centro de la jaula escarlata donde le había metido. Draco le odió por momentos.

Sin embargo, cuando vio cómo Harry se dirigía hacia un hufflepuff que lo miraba ansioso y alargaba ya su mano hacia él, sus piernas dieron tres zancadas sin su permiso y se situaron justo delante del gryffindor. Su mano, también amotinada contra su voluntad, tomó la muñeca de Potter, que no el pañuelo, y tiró de él hacia el medio del círculo. Superada la sorpresa de Harry y el amotinamiento de Draco, ambos se quedaron allí, sin moverse, sólo mirándose bajo la estridente música y el estupor de todos los que les observaban. Fue el moreno quien rompió el hielo.

- ¡Malfoy, idiota! Suéltame, tienes que bailar tú solo.

- De ninguna manera, tú te quedas.

- El juego no es así.

- ¡Me da igual tu estúpido juego! Si voy a hacer el ridículo, lo haremos los dos.

Harry dio una sacudida ligera a su brazo, que no parecía buscar la liberación, sino mostrar su disconformidad al hecho de estar agarrado.

- ¡No hay quien te entienda, serpiente¿A qué has venido¿Ni diez años después puedes dejarme en paz?

Draco guardó silencio. Estaba totalmente prohibido decir el motivo por el que se hacían aquellas tonterías, bajo riesgo de quedar invalidado el pago y tener que repetirlo. Y eso era lo que menos deseaba el rubio en esos momentos.

- Está bien, Malfoy. Al menos baila, porque estamos quedando de payasos aquí en medio.

- Ah¿pero es que tú sabes bailar?

Al contrario de mostrarse ofendido, Harry esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a moverse con esa maravillosa compenetración que Merlín le había dado, sacudiendo sobre todo el brazo que le unía a Draco, tratando de moverlo.

- Al parecer, sé bailar mejor que tú. ¡Muévete, hurón!

Estaba borracho. Definitivamente, Potter se había pasado con lo que hubiese bebido. Era por eso por lo que estaba contoneándose delante de él de aquella forma, y también por lo que se había girado y estaba rozando su trasero contra su pelvis, sus muslos y sus rodillas a medida que subía y bajaba. Draco sintió a su pelvis llamar al motín, y la detuvo antes de que lo consiguiese. Por el contrario, agarró la cintura de Harry para evitar ese movimiento ascensor que lo estaba mareando y poder hablarle al oído, la única forma de comunicarse con la música a ese volumen.

- Eres un maldito exhibicionista.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sólo porque ahora tengas un trasero decente, no tienes que andar restregándolo por ahí¿sabes?

Harry se giró sin mayor dilación.

- ¿Un trasero decente¡TE GUSTA MI CULO, MALFOY!

Vale, había otra forma de comunicarse en medio de un salón colapsado de la música de Las brujas de Macbeth. El problema es que todos podían escucharte.

- ¿TU CULO¡NI EN MIL AÑOS MÁS PODRÍA GUSTARME, POTTER!

- ¡JA! HAS DICHO DECENTE, Y ESO ES MUCHO VINIENDO DE TI, SERPIENTE. ¡TE GUSTA!

- ¿CUÁNTO HAS BEBIDO, POTTER¿DIEZ ORINALES DE HAGRID?

A Harry le dio la risa y eso contrarió a Draco más que cualquier otra cosa. Que el moreno se acercase peligrosamente hasta juntar sus torsos, tampoco le tranquilizó demasiado.

- Te gusta y por eso estás aquí. No trates de engañarme, no puedes. Te gusto.

Ahora que se fijaba bien, Draco podía ver las mejillas excesivamente coloradas de Harry, el brillo acuoso de sus ojos, la sonrisa perpetua de sus labios; signos claros y evidentes de que el alcohol en sangre era el culpable de esas cosas extrañas que estaba haciendo su némesis. Por un momento pensó que le hubiese gustado haber bebido todavía más, para caer redondo y no tener que seguir soportándolo.

- Mira, Potter, te aconsejo que vayas a dormirla. No sabes de qué estás hablando.

- ¿Que no¡Te gusto, Malfoy! Está clarísimo, pero sabes qué …

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco se inclinó hacia él para poder escuchar la siguiente estupidez que Harry tuviera que decir.

- ¿Qué?

- Que… ¡TU A MÍ NO!

El empujón que le dio, casi envió a Draco al suelo. Pero, para su suerte, la muñeca de Harry seguía en su poder y, gracias al empeño del gryffindor en no caer con él, consiguió mantenerse en pie. Ahora Draco Malfoy sí estaba realmente furioso, porque él, ÉL, de ninguna manera podía no gustarle a Potter. ¡Él gustaba a todo el mundo! Con mucho más motivo a ese león desnutrido, que sería seriamente bendecido por los dioses si tuviese a alguien como él. Con fuerza dio un tirón a la muñeca de Harry y volvió a situarse a escaso medio metro de aquellos dos campos de Quidditch que tenía por ojos.

- ¡ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TÚ¡TE GUSTO, POTTER Y LO SABES!

- Ni muerto, Malfoy. ¡ME PONÍA MÁS VOLDEMORT¡O NAGINI!

- Vaya, Potter¿te va la zoofilia¡NO LO ESPERABA DE TI, HÉROE!

- Ni que contigo fuera a ser distinto¡SERPIENTE!

- Ya quisieras tú ver mi serpiente, Potter¡NO PODRÍAS VOLVER A PENSAR EN OTRA COSA!

- ¡FANFARRÓN¡A tu serpiente me la como yo de un bocado, IDIOTA!

Decir que en el círculo todo se había paralizado con la discusión, sería exagerar un poco. El pañuelo se había caído al suelo desde el momento del empujón, y todos sabían que ese juego se había acabado, pero el que empezaba ahora les parecía más divertido. Aunque era difícil escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, ver una pelea Potter- Malfoy diez años después, no tenía precio para la mayoría de los que, después de cuatro o cinco copas, se habían quedado emocionalmente en los quince años. Además, tampoco es que se estuvieran dando puñetazos; tan solo forcejeaban y se empujaban sin demasiada fuerza, mientras gritaban cada vez más alto. Y lo hacían con una sola mano, porque, sorprendentemente, ninguno de los dos había roto ese agarre que les había llevado a aquel rifirafe.

Sólo Ron había dado un paso hacia delante con los puños preparados para mandar a Malfoy al suelo, preferiblemente noqueado. Pero Hermione, haciendo gala de buenos reflejos, le había detenido antes de que provocara un mal mayor del que estaba pasando. Refunfuñando, Ron volvió a su sitio dentro del círculo, que aún no se había disuelto.

- ¿Así que quieres hacerme un trabajito oral, eh Potter?

Empujón.

- ¿Un discurso? No, gracias. Ya he dado muchos después de la guerra.

Empujón.

- Vamos, se te ve en los ojos. ¡QUIERES FOLLARME!

Índice golpeando en el hombro.

- ¡JA! Eres tú quien babea por mi culo, Malfoy. ¡TÚ QUIERES FOLLARME!

Índice golpeando en el hombro.

- ¡YA TE GUSTARÍA TENER A ESTA SERPIENTE!

Bofetada suave en la mejilla.

- ¿ES QUE HABLAS DE ESA CULEBRILLA?

Bofetada suave en la mejilla.

- ¡NO TIENES VALOR A ENFRENTARTE CON ELLA!

- ¡JAMÁS TUVE MIEDO DE TI NI DE NINGUNO DE TUS APÉNDICES, HURÓN!

- ¡LO VES! Me has llamado hurón. ¡SABÍA QUE LE DABAS A LA ZOOFILIA!

- ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG CÁLLATE YA. ¡VOY A FOLLARTE, MALFOY¡Y VOY A HACERLO TAN FUERTE QUE NO PODRÁS SENTARTE EN DIEZ DÍAS!

- ¡ESO ME GUSTARÍA VERLO, FANFARRÓN!

- ¡¡AHORA MISMO!!

- ¡¡PUES A QUÉ ESPERAS!!

El corro se rompió definitivamente, cuando Harry Potter empujó a los dos hufflepuff que habían rodeado a Draco y se abrió camino hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, arrastrando al slytherin que seguía fingiendo que se resistía, aunque caminaba sin perder ni una sola vez el paso. Sus gritos se fueron ahogando por los pasillos a medida que se iban alejando, aunque el último quedó bien claro. Un "¡Y QUE NADIE NOS SIGA!" de Harry dejó a todos en el sitio. Nadie, ni siquiera Ron, hizo ningún comentario. Creevey tomó el pañuelo, el círculo volvió a cerrarse y el juego empezó de nuevo.

-----

En la columna, Blaise paladeaba su último Chardonnay de la noche, sonriendo a la fortuna que le había abandonado. Poco tiempo después, el exquisito aroma de un caro perfume, precedió a la visita que había estado esperando.

- ¿Tenía o no tenía razón?

Blaise resopló resignado.

- Nuestro gran héroe gay¿quién lo diría?

- No sé si gay, cariño. Pero al menos, le gusta Draco. No pueden ser buenos tantos años de tensión sexual reprimida.

- Tonterías … No les doy ni un mes juntos.

- ¿Un mes¿De verdad los has visto hace un momento? Esos dos tienen buen sexo para rato, Blaise, y conociendo al leoncito, empezará a involucrar sentimientos antes de que Draco pueda decir expelliarmus. Y para entonces, ya estará cazado.

- Ni de coña.

- ¿Apostamos?

- Acabo de perder la última apuesta. Piedad, ragazza.

- Es cierto, acordemos el pago.

- ¿De verdad hay posibilidad de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué tal la llave de tu casa de Santorini, durante… un año?

- Tres meses.

- Ocho.

- Cuatro.

- Seis y nos vamos ahora mismo a probar el colchón de la cama.

- Hecho.

Recordándose que nunca más hiciese una apuesta con una mujer, Blaise tomó la cintura de Pansy y se encaminó a la puerta. A sus espaldas, el juego del pañuelo había cambiado un poco. Las nuevas normas incluían escoger una pareja para salir a bailar al centro. Y para liberarse de la elección, tendrían que darse un beso.

-------------------

Minerva McGonagall caminaba con pasos cansados hacia su habitación. Los años le pesaban cada día más, y ser directora de Hogwarts consumía más energías de las que ya sentía que le quedaban. Ver a todos sus ex alumnos diez años después le había devuelto algo de la juventud que había tenido algún día, antes de la guerra. Y ver a Harry tan serio, tan responsable, manteniendo con ella esa conversación tan llena de madurez en la cena, había sido el empujón definitivo para que ella tomase una decisión que había estado retrasando sin razón. Pese a ser tan joven, Harry sería el nuevo director de Hogwarts cuando ella se viera obligada a abandonar el cargo.

Mañana redactaría su voluntad en un pergamino y lo enviaría al Ministerio sin más dilación. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, convencida de que a Albus le hubiese gustado tener a Harry de sucesor, Minerva siguió su camino. El silencio de la noche después de tanta fiesta y algarabía, se antojaba un don de Morgana para su cabeza frecuentemente asaltada por las molestas migrañas.

- ¿YA VAS A CORRERTE¡QUÉ DECEPCIÓN, POTTER!

- ¡PUEDO AGUANTAR!

- ¡PUÉS MÁS TE VALE, PORQUE AÚN NO HA ENTRADO NI LA MITAD!

- ¡PENSÉ QUE NI HABÍAS EMPEZADO, MALFOY! SE TE HA ENCOGIDO DE LA IMPRESIÓN DE FOLLARTE AL HÉROE¿O QUÉ?

- POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS, MI SERPIENTE YA TE HA FOLLADO ANTES.

- ¡SÍ, DEBIÓ DE SER MEMORABLE SI NO LOGRO RECORDARLO¿A QUE TÚ SI TE ACUERDAS DE MI FIERA?

- ¡CÁLLATE, ZOÓFILO!

- CÁLLATE T… ¡AHHHHGG! MMMMMMSIIIIIIII

- OHHHDIOSPOTTER….

Minerva pareció recuperar la agilidad de los treinta años y prácticamente corrió el trecho que le quedaba hasta su despacho. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle peligrosamente. Como cada vez que se detenía a pensar en el director adecuado para sucederle en Hogwarts.

FIN


End file.
